What If? Secret Cupet
by Singing Night Owl
Summary: What if at the end of Secret Cupet Sugar Sprinkles didn't reverse her love spells? here is what I think would have happened.


**What if at the end of Secret Cupet, Sugar Sprinkles never took away her love song magic?**

Nobody's POV

"...You'll get used to it. Besides, I'm not sure how to reverse my love song magic," Sugar Sprinkles said to Penny Ling, Pepper, and Minka.

Disco music came on as the boys came into the truck. They popped their collars and walked towards the girls.

Sugar Sprinkles smiled. "Come on you grumpy pusses. You'll have fun!" With that, Sugar Sprinkles walked past the boys, and out of the Sweet Delights Truck.

"Run!" The girls ran past the boys and into the pet shop. Penny Ling sighed with relief. "We left them behind."

"Flowers for our darling girls?" Voices came from behind the girls.

They turned around in horror to find the boys with bouquets of Red Roses, Forget-Me-Nots, Hibiscuses, Jasmine, Orchids, Passion Flowers, and Red & Yellow Tulips. (1)

"Senoritas." The boys bowed to them.

"Er, thanks." The girls took the flowers, albeit reluctantly.

Penny Ling sniffed the flowers. "Oh. They smell nice. Thanks boys?" She grinned uneasily, as the boys could've taken it the wrong way.

Later…

"Flowers for you Pepper?" Sunil pulled flowers out of his hat for Pepper. She smiled, unsure of what to do.

"...Thanks…" She took the flowers and added it to her ever growing pile of flowers the mongoose kept conjuring up for her.

"Strawberry flavored bamboo?" Russell held out a heart shaped box of pink, strawberry flavored bamboo for Penny Ling.

"Ok. But, Russell, you didn't have too." She took the box and popped a bamboo piece into her mouth.

"Come on Minka! Paint me!" Vinnie struck a pose so Minka could paint him.

"Uhm, okay…" Minka paused for a moment, then decided to paint so Vinnie could be happy.

Even Later…

"Blythe, the boys have fallen in love with us!" The girls sat on Blythe's bed and told her their story.

"Wow." Blythe leaned back in her chair and thought. Her computer pinged to alert her of a message she just received.

"Because of my sister?" Rachel the black & white Snowshoe Cat sat next to the girls. Blythe had adopted her, and she lived in the apartment, and occasionally visited the pets. "I blame the romantic notions of hers. When we were growing up, she loved to play 'Cupid' and

It read:

 _To: Blythe Baxter_

 _From: Josh Sharp_

 _Wassup? You me and me, meet at the sea. Six 'o Clock_

 _~ Josh Sharp 3_

"OMG!" Blythe was surprised. "Josh Sharp just asked me out on a date! Wait, why would he do that?

"My sister." Rachel peered at the screen. "Yup. That's Sugar alright. I know how to reverse the spell. She sang it all the time when we were kids. Blythe, what do you say?"

"As much as i would like to have Josh Sharp ask me out, I'd like him to do it on his own. Not because of some love spell. It just doesn't feel right. It's like I'm taking advantage of him. So, sure Rachel. Do your thing."

Rachel pulled a ukulele out from behind her back. she sang the reverse song, and hearts flew from the screen and into the guitar. "All done." She looked at the girls who were still on the bed talking. They had taken no notice of What Rachel had done. Rachel smiled. maybe she should let things play out. After all, there was another way to reverse the spell.

That Night…

The girls had gotten over the romanticness of the boys, and actually enjoyed their playtime with them.

But now, it was nighttime and the pets' owners were on vacation, meaning the pets slept in the shop.

The girls were curled up into the boys' sides. The boys laid protective arms around them.

BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!

The clock struck midnight, and hearts flew from the boys into the ukulele that was with Rachel.

"Huh? What the what?" the boys woke up so fast at the sound of a camera.

"Oh, so cute!" Zoe held a camera in her paws.

"WHAT!?" The boys looked at their positions and immediately pulled away from the girls. "EWW! So gross!"

"Boys, the girls have really liked spending the time with you." Zoe looked at the girls, who were now shivering. (They really actually want to be near the boys) "The girls will have nightmares."

"What the huh?" The boys were confused. "The girls never complained about nightmares before."

Zoe sighed. "It's um, kind of-"

"They never told you guys about them because you would laugh at them for being 'weak'." Rachel's purple eyes peered at them from the top of the fire hydrant. "And I wouldn't blame them. You guys are known to be, how should I put this, well, mocking." Rachel glared at the boys. "So you need to comfort them. _Now._ "

The boys looked at the girls reluctantly. "...Okay." They curled up next to the girls and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Rachel darling, do you really think they brought the 'nightmares' thing?" Zoe looked uncertainly at the Snowshoe Cat.

"Believe me Zoe. I know they like the girls, but they just needed a push in the right direction." Rachel put on a sly smile.

 **(1) The flowers have meanings**


End file.
